


Olani hoath ol

by HadesGhostGirl



Series: An exploration of prompts and inspirations [14]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Enochian, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-09-24 23:55:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9792962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HadesGhostGirl/pseuds/HadesGhostGirl
Summary: Cas tells Dean he loves him in Enochian. Dean is confused. (Enochian comes from tikaboo Enochian translator. Prompt comes from The Krystal Cat)





	

The first thing Cas said upon appearing before Dean was "Hello Dean." That, of course, is no surprise. The simple greeting was common place for the angel. What threw Dean off was what the angel said next. "Olani hoath ol." The words were spoken in several pitches at once, as if the angels true voice was leaking through into the deep reverberations of his regular tone.

"Sorry, Cas," Dean said. "I don't speak Enochian, you know that."

"Yes I do," Cas said. "I know very well that you don't speak Enochian. That fact does not make what I said any less true."

This happened at least 3 times before the angel would tell Dean what it meant.

"Olani hoath ol," The words were beginning to float meaningless through Dean's mind. They kept him awake at night. "Olani hoath ol."

"Cas," Dean finally confronted the angel. "What does that phrase mean? Olane hoth al?"

"Dean it's Olani hoath ol," Cas corrected. "And it means- it means 'I love you."

"Oh," Dean said. "Well er-" Dean flushed a pale pink colour. "Er- Olani hoath ol too I guess."

Cas smiled. Dean leant forward and kissed the angel. The kiss quickly became desperate as the two realised they were actually kissing.


End file.
